


one for you, more for us

by zinvisiblegiant



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A lil fluff, F/F, F/M, Gen, HBICs, a lil angst, alice is actually nice and would go out of her way to help a friend, boss ass bitches, domestic feels, eventual falice, falice - Freeform, guns makes me feel badass so there's that, hermione and alice were totally bffs back then, hermionice brotp, juniper and dagwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinvisiblegiant/pseuds/zinvisiblegiant
Summary: Alice helps a friend, gaining a new roommate and a partner in crime. Literally and Figuratively.





	one for you, more for us

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii! i'm sure there will be a lot of shit going to happen on the future chapters but hey if you like what i write why not make more? enjoy :)

Alice Cooper, née Smith, used to be a girl who takes no shits from others.

As a young child, she'd chase a butterfly around for twenty minutes and stand up to her bullies. Laughed at girls who were scared of getting their hands dirty and she wasn't. As a teen, she and Forsythe Jones II were thick as thieves, two peas in a pod, and they were inseparable since the day they met. No one knew if they were really official as boyfriends and girlfriends but everyone knew not to mess with them. These two were frequent visitors of detention, the principal's office, and reached to the point where their principal, Mr. Appleby's wife, Nora Appleby, knew them and would always bring her delicious egg pie when they're in detention again along with Frederick "Fred" Andrews and Hermione Marie Rivera.

Now, those two were almost always collateral damage. They didn't necessarily agreed to what FP and Alice always planned but they didn't have anything better to do and went along with it anyway. Almost got caught, got caught many times but no one snitches on one another.

People always thought Alice and Hermione were mortal enemies and for sure would try to kill each other but in reality, they were the bestest of friends. They don't show it much but they were. They both shared secrets that only best friends would share and no one else. They were the meanest and nicest girls you'll ever meet. Alice would be helping the other students that were getting bullied and picking up their books while Hermione threatens the bully to make their lives a living hell and she's terrifying despite the fact that she’s small.

After high school and as an adult, she had made mistakes. Cutting off communication from her friends back in high school one of them and biggest mistake she had done marrying a guy that turns out to be a huge asshole and an abusive son of a bitch but on the brighter side, she had two beautiful girls who made her life a little bit better.

After twenty years of an abusive, manipulative, loveless marriage, Alice finally filed for a divorce and the divorce rate in Riverdale are practically non existing and it was all over the town when they heard she and Hal were getting a divorce. She knows she'd been a bitch all through these years after talking shit about people in Riverdale and a few gossips behind her back while she's walking down the aisle of a grocery story can't hurt.

Betty was on board and fully supported her mother's decision to divorce her father and end the domestic violence that her mother has been experiencing even though she didn't tell her anything.

Alice cleared out the master bedroom, turned it into Polly’s room if she ever comes back, when her divorce was finalized. She got the Betty, the house but she and Hal had to share the Register but she was fine with that. She can work at home and has all the time in the world in her hands. The first night was rough but Alice managed but woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and dressed herself more like herself, the old one. Hal always had to approve to what she was wearing and now she won't have to because she's back to being a Smith.

Alice Smith.

A few weeks later, Alice and Betty had just finished eating dinner that Betty cooked and were cleaning it up when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it," Betty put down the cloth that she was using to wipe the plates on the counter and went to open the front door. Polly grinned in front of Betty when she had opened the door and has her hands full with two identical baby car seats. "Hi!" She said. "Oh my god, Polly!" Betty rushed to her sister and gave her a big hug after Polly gently placed the babies down.

Alice had come out of the kitchen when she heard the commotion and stayed back, unsure of what Polly's reaction would be. "It's okay, mom." She said, "Betty told me everything. I forgive you." Polly warmly smiled at her mother.

Polly and Alice always had a rough relationship after the teen had met Jason Blossom but after those words came out of her mouth, it felt like the weight of the world had lifted from her shoulders. "Oh god," Alice rushed to her oldest daughter and buried her nose into her blonde locks. "I'm so happy you're home, Polly. Please don't go again." She pleaded, rubbing her hand on Polly's back.

Polly gave her the biggest grin. "Don't worry, the kids and I are staying. For good, this time." She said, "Do you want to see your grandkids?" Alice's eyes lit up with joy, even though she was too young to be a grandmother, it's her grandkids and she's going to love them no matter what. "Oh hello, my dear sweethearts. " Alice gushed. "Please don't call me grandma, ok? We'll figure that part out first." She placed a lovingly kiss on both of the twins.

"You already know their names are Juniper and Dagwood." Polly said, enjoying the sight of her sister and mother gushing over them. Alice and Betty looked at each other. "Well, I love you both still even though your mother gave you awful names, my dear sweethearts. Don't you worry, Mama Smith will find a way." She said.

Polly rolled her eyes, "Seriously, mom?" She asked, a smirk slowly spreading on her face. "Yes, dear. What possessed you to name your kids Juniper and Dagwood?" Alice asked and shook her head. "Jennifer and Dash, that I would accept."

"Me too." Betty quipped, "But you know, it’s totally your call. Whatever works best." she shrugged.

"Well, I like their names. If you'll excuse me, I'll pick up my stuff and put it on my room." Polly said and picked up the bags that she got with her and turned to walk upstairs until Alice grabbed ahold of her wrist.

"You might want to move into my old room, I moved into your room after the divorce." Alice said.

Polly nodded. "Okay, mom." Alice had Juniper cradled on her arms while Betty had Dagwood.

They both swayed the babies until their eyes started to flutter. "Look, baby girl. It's raining." Alice said, noticing something walking towards the front door drenched with rain water. "Oh my god," She rushed to the front door and passed Juniper on Polly's arm when she was still on the stairs going down and went to open the door wide. The drenched person, Veronica Lodge, had makeup and mascara running down her face and Alice knew exactly what the girl needed, a hug. A hug which Veronica reciprocated after Alice opened the door and she didn't care if her clothes were getting wet. Alice walked backwards with Veronica in her arms, still sobbing. "Polly, get fresh towels and clothes. Betty, prepare a hot chocolate for Ms. Lodge here." Alice commanded and turned to whisper comforting words to Veronica's ear and sat down with her on the sofa. "Hey, it's going to be okay.” Polly wrapped a towel around Veronica's shoulders and another towel to dry her hair. Betty came later with a huge mug of hot chocolate and handed it to her to offer her some warmth.

"I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Cooper for coming here like this." Veronica apologized to Alice.

All Alice could see was a child needing a mother and that's what she is right now. "I didn't know where else to go." "It's alright, Veronica. Any friend of Betty can stay here." Alice said rubbing her hands up and down Veronica's arms and wiped away her smudged makeup. "How about you sleep with Betty on her room tonight? That sound good?" Alice compromised and seeing the younger woman nod and said, "Thank you, Mrs. Cooper." "It's actually Smith now but it'll do." Alice gave her a warm smile and said, "These are fresh clothes you could change into and I'll fix up Betty's room while you take a warm shower alright?" Veronica nodded while Betty and Polly tended to the twins and started to head up to Betty's room and into the bathroom with clothes that she borrowed.

Alice had just finished putting up a sleeping cot with pillows and blankets next to Betty's bed. Knowing both girls would want to sleep together on the bed but if Veronica wanted to sleep alone then at least she had prepared something. "I also brought medicine so you wouldn't catch a cold or a fever after taking a shower under the rain." Alice placed the medicine on Veronica's open palm and handed her a glass of water and handed Betty a glass of warm milk. "Sleep well, Veronica. We'll talk tomorrow." "Thank you again, Ms. Smith. I'm really sorry for barging in like that." Veronica said after making herself comfortable on the cot. It might not be her bed at the Pembrooke but this was the next best thing. "It's alright, really it is." Alice said, "Now get some sleep." She contemplated about kissing the younger woman's forehead but she did and also Betty's. "Have a good night's sleep, girls. Sleep in if you want, it's not a school night tonight." She reminded and left the room but not before forgetting to turn on the nightlight and shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, Poll." She said, walking towards the babies with just diapers on because she wiped the babies with a towel and changing their clothes to pajamas. "It's good to have you back." She smiled. Polly moved to hug Alice and kissed her mother's cheek.

"It's good to be back. I love you, mom."

"I love you too, honey. I love my grandkids too." Alice turned to the twins whose eyes were starting to fall and kissed their foreheads. "Have a good sleep, everyone." She said before closing Polly's door.

Alice made sure to double check if the doors, windows were locked and closed before settling down to her bed but not before revising her drafts for the Register to publish in the morning. After an hour, she went to turn off her lamp on her nightstand and tucked herself warmly on the bed afterwards. Just when sleep was finally getting to her, her phone rang and she thought about ignoring it but had the feeling of something else if she didn't answer. She begrudgingly answered the phone without reading the caller I.D. "Hello?"

A sob went through the phone. "A-Alice?"

Alice looked at her phone screen, _Hermione Lodge_. "What's wrong?" She asked while Hermione kept sobbing and letting out words that she can't understand. "Hold up, Hermione. I can't understand you." She stood from her bed and began pacing around the room.

Hermione took a shaky deep breath. "I-I did something bad, Alice." The other woman continued to sob through the phone. "I don't know what to do, I don't know who to turn to."

Alice wrapped a robe tightly around her body and slipped on comfortable shoes and her purse on her hand and grabbed her coat from the rack while still on the phone with Hermione. "Where are you?" She asked as she put her keys in the ignition and started to drive away from her house.

"I'm at the Pembrooke." Hermione said, "I really don't know what to do, Alice."

Alice nodded even though Hermione couldn't see her. "It's alright. We'll figure it out once I get there. Stay put.”

"Is Veronica with you?" Hermione asked.

"I told her to get out of Pembrooke."

"Don't worry, she's at home. Why did you tell her to get out?" Alice asked. "Did you threw her out?"

"Of course not!" Hermione sniffed. "Hiram and I were arguing and I knew it was going to be a big one and I told her to get out so she wouldn't hear anything." She said, taking a deep breath after.

"She showed up completely drenched from the rain and she was crying, Hermione. What did you and Hiram argued about?" Alice being the journalist in her, took her time asking the right questions just to know what situation she's going to be in.

"The walls are thin, Alice. She must've heard us." Hermione answered. "We were talking about getting a divorce."

Alice lightly gasped and sighed in relief when she saw the sign from afar. "Hell, I'm pulling up in two minutes. Stay where you are." Alice said, stepping on gas to get there in record time and ran out of her car to get inside the Pembrooke and sprinted to where Hermione was. "Hermione!" She yelled. Hermione sat on the floor by the fireplace with tears still prickling down her cheeks and her hands couldn't stop shaking.

"You came." She said, looking up to Alice.

Alice crouched down to her level and wiped her tears. "Of course, I did." She said, making herself comfortable on the floor next to Hermione and giving her a side hug that the other woman desperately needed and let her sobs be muffled by her neck. An image flashes through Alice’s eye and a sudden Déjà vu when back in the day, she and Hermione sat on the same spot with a crying Hermione but the situation then was different. "What happened?" Alice asks after Hermione's cries subsided.

Hermione pulled back to wipe her tears with her sleeves. "I killed him."

It's safe to say that Alice was really surprised to hear those words from the brunette's mouth. "Who did you kill?"

"Hiram." Hermione uttered before letting a few tears drop again. "It all happened so fast. First, we were screaming at each other at the top of our lungs and next, I shot him three times. I don't know what to do. Do I turn myself in? I don't want to go to prison!" She babbled.

Hermione went back to sobbing again. "Oh my god. Okay, first, we don't call the police. Second, where's the body?" Alice pulled Hermione up with her to stand. "I don't need you to be the grieving wife right now. I need you to be the stone cold bitch right now. Can you do that for me?"

Hermione nodded and tied her long hair into a ponytail and wiped away the tear marks from her face and grabbed Alice's hand to walk to Hiram's study where it all happened. Alice saw Hiram's lifeless body on the floor with his blood puddled around him and three bullet wounds to his chest.

She gasped and looked at Hermione, "You stay quiet and no one can know about this ever." Hermione nodded. "We need bleach and a hell lot of towels and cloths. Didn't you think of cleaning up first then crying on the phone with me?"

"I don't know!" Hermione exclaimed. "I was in shock! Hiram's the one who deals with this stuff and I do the house stuff." She breathe through her nose when she felt the stinging behind her eyes.

Alice grabbed Hermione's shoulder and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Pull yourself together. Get the towels." She said before the other woman took off running and her running towards the kitchen. "Where the fuck are your bleaches?" Alice yelled when she was rummaging through the cupboards and drawers.

"It's here in the laundry room!" Hermione yelled and came back out to meet Alice, who was on her way to the laundry room, with a mountain of folded towels on her arm.

"Don't touch Hiram without wearing gloves!" Alice said and running back to the study with different kinds bleach, giving Hermione a pair of yellow gloves and putting on hers as well. "Soak in the blood towards his body and good thing you shot him right under a carpet and we'll roll him there." Alice said.

"Thanks?" Hermione asked, unsure if it was a compliment.

"You’re welcome," Alice said, grunting and dropping Hiram's body onto the carpet while she and Hermione started to roll him. "You owe me big this time, Hermione Lodge."

"I know I do, thank you for that." Hermione said gratefully and then made a face when she had a hard time rolling Hiram's body and sighed in relief with Alice when his body was fully covered.

"We have to clean that spot where you shot him." Alice said, pointing to the floor with blood. "And everywhere in this study if there's any blood." Hermione laid the towels to soak up all the blood and scrub the floor with a brush and bleach after. "We need trash bags and more towels, Hermione. Do you have that?" Alice asked while the other woman nodded at her and sprinted up to get those things and got back holding those things.

Alice dropped the towel soaked in blood in the black trash bag until they were all in it and ready to get burned or thrown away.. Hermione madly rubbed the floor wanting to get rid of the red patches. "We're going to be needing more help." Alice sighed, pulling out her phone to call someone.

"No, no! Alice, don't! Like you said, no one can know about this!" Alice could see Hermione was starting to spiral again and immediately comforted her. "Relax, it's someone we could really trust and would help anytime." Hermione visibly gulped and continued scrub the floor while Alice called someone. "Pick up, pick up, pick u - HEY! It's me. I need your help again."

 _"What is it? Is Betty alright? Are you?"_ The voice on the other line said.

"Meet me in our place. Still remember, FP?" Alice asked. "Yeah, what about it?" FP asked. "Bring a shovel and lye. Be discreet and quiet. I'll tell you later." Alice hang up the phone when she heard FP said alright.

"FP?" Hermione asked from her spot on the floor.

"He can help, I know he can." Alice said while scrubbing the floor to get it cleaned faster. "Where's your gun?"

"It's in my bag wrapped in a towel." Hermione said, nodding her chin towards the bag. "Let's worry about that later."

"Hermione, this is Hiram's study, right?" Alice asked and Hermione nodded. "So everything in here has been touched by him, correct?" Hermione nodded again. "Well, isn't this a piece of cake. We clean up this puddle of blood and we're good to go. Do you have a shovel?"

"In the garage, maybe." Hermione asked, wiping the sweat on her forehead.

"Good, we're gonna need it." Alice and Hermione scrubbed the floor until it was spotless clean and left the window open so the smell wouldn't be trapped by the room.

Alice went down to fetch her car and park it on the garage and closing it after. She stacked two shovels on the back alongside with Hiram's dead body that she and Hermione had a hard time of getting his body from his study and to the garage and after they stashed his body, they both heaved deep breaths but the job was far from over. Alice drove away from the Pembrooke with Hermione on the passenger's seat and to the place where they would be meeting FP Jones.

Hermione's heartbeat we're so fast she felt like her heart was going to pop out and Alice noticed her constantly putting a hand on her chest. "Count backwards." She said, "It helps sometimes. If not, smoke."

"I don't have a cigarette." Hermione said after closing her eyes and started to count backwards. Alice grabbed her purse from the backseat and tossed it on Hermione's lap. "Get my lighter on the back pocket." She said, reaching a hand to open the compartment glove. "Get the blue peppermint case. It's not peppermint, the pink one is."

Hermione nodded and placed a cigarette in between her lips and inhaled after lighting it up and sighed in relief. "Oh, this is great." She said, opening the window.

Alice opened her window and stuck out her hand. "We're almost there."

"We're at the end of the forest." Hermione commented, "FP helped you with a dead body before huh?"

"I don't kiss and tell, Hermione." Alice smirked and took a right and saw FP leaning against his motorcycle with a shovel and a bag by his feet.

Alice and Hermione got out of the car and walked towards FP. "So, who did you kill?" He smirked at them.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Shut up, FP." Hermione went to the back of the car and grabbed the two shovels.

"Start shoveling and we'll be out of here in no time." She said, beckoning Alice with her to carry the body.

"Do you really want to carry him again? We could just have FP carry him." Alice said in a whiney tone.

Hermione nodded, "You're right." She said and they walked over to FP who started shoveling. "FP, would you mind carrying the body? It's too heavy."

FP raised a brow. "How many bodies are there?" He asked.

"Just one." Alice answered.

"Alright," FP said, passing the shovel to Alice.

FP went to the back of Alice's car and carried the carpet covered body and dropped in on the ground next to where they were shoveling. 2 hours later, they already finished digging and FP went for the body rolled in the carpet. "If I'm helping another cover up, I should at least know who killed and got killed." He said, crossing his arms.

"It was me," Hermione sighed. "I killed Hiram."

FP eyebrows shoot up to his forehead and whistled impressively. "Wow, I didn't expect that coming from you, Mo." He teased by calling her by her high school nickname.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Junior." She smirked, knowing it would certainly shut him up because he hates being called Junior.

"Alright, you two." Alice shook her head and pulled the carpet and effectively dropping Hiram's body to the hole perfectly.

"Alice!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? It's not like he's going to wake up and say, 'ow that hurts'." Alice mocked.

"The faster we finish here, the faster I can go home and take a shower." Hermione pulled out her phone to look at the time. "It's 1:48 in the morning." She said.

FP grabbed the bag of sodium hydroxide and poured it all over Hiram's body until there was no part of his body uncovered leaving the bag empty. "You better start burning that carpet." He said while shoveling the dirt back again. Alice and Hermione nodded as FP tossed his own lighter to Alice and Hermione who had Alice's lighter and lit up the sides with a paper that she ripped from the bag of lye. They both stood around it before helping FP with burying Hiram's body. It was another two hours for them to finish and they were glad to have it finished.

"Hermione, could you give us a minute to talk?" Alice said when they were done. Hermione nodded at FP as they both agreed in an understanding.

"Sure but I'll take one from your stash again." She said before grabbing the two shovels and walking away to sit in the back of Alice's car to smoke again and giving them a little privacy.

Alice turned to him. "FP, I can't thank you enough for helping me with this kind of situation again." She started, "I know the last time we talked..." she trailed off. Knowing very well that the last time they talked was about Alice storming inside FP's trailer and telling him that they son was dead and she killed him. "I'm sorry for asking you to help me cover up a murder again." FP stopped her knowing that she's going to babble again. "It's okay, Alice. Hell, I'd probably do it again if you asked me to." He smiled at her in a way that Alice's knees go weak.

Alice tried to hide her smile by dropping her head and looked down at the ground but FP lifted her chin to keep her looking up at him. "I'm so, so sorry for not telling you about Charles." FP could see the tears pooling around her eyes. "I couldn't tell you because I was so scared." FP wrapped his arms around Alice and she clung to him tightly. "I'm really so sorry about Charles." She continued to sob on his neck.

FP tightened his hold on her and shushed her while cradling his hand on her head. "It's okay, Alice. I'm not the only one who lost a son. You did too." Alice leaned into his embrace which he reciprocated and held her tighter. He was the one who pulled away first and placing his hands on her cheeks. "Alice, there's something I want to tell you."

"What?" She responded softly. FP leaned his forehead on her forehead. "I want in on us, you and me." He said, "I want to hold your hands, kiss you senseless, and not deny the fact that I love you still. The whole nine yards." Alice's eyes widened at the fact that he just confessed to her that he still loves her.

"FP, stop, you're married," She leaned her face against his palm and sighed. "Jughead and Betty are dating." She said as a matter of fact.

FP shook his head, "No, not anymore. I signed the divorce papers she sent me six months after she left me and Jughead." She looked up to scan his face for his tell and she didn't find anything. She knows this man like the back of her hand, wishing for the last twenty years that she could have this man again and now, she can. "But our kids..." She tried to reason.

"They'll understand." He said, "I hope." Alice chuckled, removing his hands from her face and holding them tightly on her sides.

"Do you really want this? Won't people think it's weird that we're dating and our kids are dating too?" FP's eyebrows furrowed. "Since when did you care about what other people think?"

"I don't." Alice quickly dismissed. "It's just... are you sure?"

FP leaned in to kiss her nose. "Absolutely, if you'll have me, of course." Alice smiled and grabbed his collar to collide their lips together. "Of course." She said after she felt like she was running out of air.

FP grinned like a teen and grabbed her face again to give her another sweet peck on her lips. "Why don't you head home? I'm pretty sure you're tired from all that." He gestured to the ground. Alice snaked her arms around FP's neck and left no space between them. "Yeah because cleaning up blood and digging up a grave is so fun." She said before she leaned in to give him another breathtaking kiss and involuntary let out a moan.

FP pulled away, "Don't start something you can't finish, babe." He smirked.

Alice's eyebrow perked up. "I used to find it annoying when you called me that."

"What changed?"

"I love it now." Alice blushed and pulled away from their embrace. "I better get Hermione home now."

"At her apartment?" He asked.

She scoffed, "I doubt she wants to sleep in a place where she killed her husband just a few hours ago." FP took out his gloves from his jacket and tucked his helmet on his side.

"Text me when you get home." He said.

Alice leaned in to give him a peck, "I will and be safe."

FP chased another kiss, "Of course I will. I still want to see that pretty face at lunch tomorrow at Pop's."

"Is this your way of asking me out, FP Jones?" Alice smirked.

"Why, is it working?" He sent a smirk back.

"I can't never say no to you." Alice started to walk backwards away from FP and turned her back to him when she saw him biting his lower lip.

FP shook his head, a smirk playing around his face and started up his motorcycle and sending a salute to Hermione on his way back. Hermione sent him a salute with a smirk on her face when Alice reached her side. "So, I turned back a couple of times to see if you two had already killed each other," She said, flicking away her cigarette. "I guessed not since you two were making out like Archie and Veronica."

Alice chuckled and beckoned Hermione to get in the car. "We're trying to fix up things." She said after they were both seated and started the car. "Probably not the best time to do it."

Hermione waved her hand dismissively, "Nonsense." She said. "If you're talking about me killing Hiram, it's not a problem. You two were practically married back in high school," She laughed.

Alice gave her a lopsided smile. "Mo," she started.

" _Al_ ," Hermione smirked. "I haven't heard anyone call me that in _years_."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not at all."

"Okay." Alice said, "You and Veronica are staying with me tonight." She said, looking back to reverse the car.

Hermione leaned her head back and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god. I was thinking of ways on how to ask you that. I didn't know what to say."

"What, you really think I'm going to let you stay there?" Alice looked at her with bewildered eyes.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, maybe,"

Alice reached out her hand to squeeze Hermione's. "We've had our differences since you came back but let's not forget. You used to be my best friend, my sister by choice." She said, "I still haven't forgotten about our promises."

"Me too," Hermione nodded. "We could be those girls again."

Alice looked at her sideways. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"But we're not braiding each other's hair." Alice and Hermione shared a laugh.

"Since when did we do that?"

"When you have to do River Vixen stuff and when I had a volleyball games." Alice said. "It's crazy how different it is back then."

"It is," Hermione said, turning her body sideways to look at Alice. "About Hiram..."

Alice briefly connected their eyes before turning back on the road. "What about him?"

"Veronica can _never_ know." Hermione's tone was serious and Alice knew she was not joking around.

"Of course," Alice nodded.

Alice and Hermione remained in a comfortable silence during the ride home and Alice pulled up on her driveway but didn't get out of the car. "I don't know what to do now," Hermione sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Alice unbuckled her seat belt, "I know." She said. "Instead of staying for the night, come live with me."

Hermione looked at her so fast Alice thought she was going to snap her neck. "Are you serious?"

Alice shrugged. "Yeah, I mean why not?" She said nonchalantly. "I've shared a bed with a man for twenty years. It wouldn't hurt to share it with my best friend for another twenty years."

"Oh, you mean when we're old and wrinkly?" Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I meant." Alice chuckled too, "Polly came home last night with the twins."

"Oh that's why the light is still on," Hermione pointed to the window where the light was.

Alice looked at where she was pointing. "It might be the twins keeping her up." She said, "The twins will cheer you up after what happened." Hermione unbuckled her seat belt and gathered her purse.

"Oh, I'm definitely smelling their heads." She opened the door and planted her heels on the ground.

Alice followed her actions and locked her car and walked to the front door. "I don't know about you but I desperately need a shower," Alice grumbled as she toed off her shoes and hung her coat on the rack.

"Me too," Hermione said. "Where's Veronica sleeping?" She asks.

"With Betty," Alice beckoned to follow her to Betty's room and quietly opened the door. The night light illuminated two teens sleeping on the bed. The blanket on the cot that Alice had prepared was on top of the two of them.

"Reminds me of a certain blonde and brunette," Hermione whispered to her newly found best friend and closed the door behind her and followed Alice to her room.

Alice rummaged through her dresser for a change of clothes for the both of them. "Take a shower here while I prepare tea," Alice handed her the pajamas. "Everything you need is in the bathroom." She said before going downstairs and taking her phone with her to text FP.

_hey. just got home with Mo. x_

_glad you’re home safe, sleep tight xx_

Hermione finished taking a shower after fifteen minutes and came downstairs with her wet hair pile on bun on top of her head. "Ah, finally." Alice said, handing her a mug. "I want to take this upstairs so I can shower." Hermione followed her without saying anything and sat down on the bed holding the mug with both hands.

Alice had finished a lot quicker than Hermione but came out of the bathroom a little later. She sat down next to Hermione and looked at the time. "It's almost 5 am," She said, leaning back on the headboard.

Hermione sighed. "I know, I'm tired but I don't want to sleep."

"What do you want to talk about? Do you even want to talk?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Hermione responded. "I just don't know what."

"Okay," Alice said, taking a sip from her mug.

Hermione sat up, placed the mug on the nightstand and looked at Alice. "I have all of Hiram's money."

"I'm not going to question it but I am going to anyway." Alice drank the rest of her tea and placed the mug on the nightstand next to Hermione's. “Why?”

"It started out a few months back. Hiram kept brief cases in his study and I looked through it." Hermione explained, "It's money. A lot."

"Why do you assume all of it his money?" Alice asked. "Because he said so. After he got out of prison he didn't use his credit cards anymore but kept Veronica's and mine." Hermione said. "I thought it was weird but he told me it was better that way."

"How much money does he have?" Alice asked. "I don't know but it keeps increasing rapidly and he bought a warehouse here in Riverdale to keep the brief cases." Hermione said, "I've seen the warehouse. It's humongous."

Alice laid on her back and closed her eyes. "Probably mob money."

"Oh, totally." Hermione laid down next to Alice and took a deep breath.

Alice peeked open one eye and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Meditating," Hermione said. “It’s too stressful to keep thinking about Hiram.”

"Well, okay. I'll try to close my eyes and sleep." Alice said, letting sleep take over her. It was quarter to ten when Alice woke up and shook Hermione's shoulder to wake her up.

"I must've fallen asleep while meditating." Hermione said after sitting up and cracking her neck. Alice stretched out her arms and let out a yawn. "The kids are probably still asleep." She said. "Come on, let's cook breakfast."

Alice opened the door and proceeded to walk down the stairs. Hermione followed her downstairs while tussling her hair on the side. "Good morning, girls." She heard Alice say and made her stop walking. "Hi, mom." Betty said.

"Good morning, Ms. Smith." She heard Veronica say.

"Mom, are you wearing a tee shirt?" Polly asked making Hermione chuckled and get out of her hiding spot.

"Mom!" Veronica exclaimed when she spotted her mother and tackling her with a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Alice and Hermione shared a look. "I called Alice to help me with something last night and it got late and decided to crash here." Hermione patted herself on the back for telling that lie.

"What did you do last night?" Betty asked, looking at both women.

Alice reached down to carry Dagwood and kiss him on the cheek. "Not much, we just talked." She said, "You have to hold one, they're so soft." Alice placing Dagwood’s cheek next to hers.

Polly handed Juniper to Hermione's arms. Happy to let her aching arms take a break and went upstairs to sleep some more.

"You're holding Juniper and I'm holding Dagwood." Alice said in a baby talk voice.

Hermione smelt Juniper's head. "I love babies." She commented, "Especially cute ones." She held Juniper on her sides and lifted her in the air.

"They're very soft and comforting." Alice said holding Dagwood in one arm and her other hand expertly opening cupboards. "What do you want to eat?" She asked.

"Nothing in particular." Hermione said, her attention fully invested in Juniper who was enjoying getting tickled. "Gosh, I forgot how babies can be really sweet."

"Tell me about it," Alice remembered she's supposed to be meeting FP and cereal is the quickest food to eat.

Hermione made no complaints of getting cereals for brunch. At least it's a healthy one. "Thanks," she said.

"We have some errands to do after we're done eating." Alice said, "Is it okay if we leave you here?"

"Yeah, totally." Betty said, "Can I ask Jughead to come over?" She asked her mother.

"Then invite Archie too," Hermione said. "That way, Ronnie won't be a third wheel."

Veronica laughed but her smiled didn't reach her eyes. "Mom, where's Daddy?" She asks.

Hermione stopped chewing, drinking orange juice to wash it down. "He left last night." She said.

"Where?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged. "I'm sure you heard us last night, mija."

Veronica nodded. "So, it's true? You're getting a divorce?"

"We are, mija." Hermione squeezed Veronica's hand. "He'll send the divorce papers to me soon."

Veronica let out a sigh and placed a hand on her chin. "Do we have to go back to Pembrooke?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Turns out, your dad owns Pembrooke and I will not be living there anymore." She let out another lie. Pembrooke was truly hers.

"I don't want to go back to New York," Veronica whined. "I like it here."

"That's why we're not leaving." Hermione firmly said. "Alice and I talked last night."

Alice took it as her cue to turn the conversation to her. "I offered your mom to stay with us."

Betty and Veronica perked up. "And?" They both asked in unison.

"We're staying here." Hermione said, making two girls very happy.

"Oh my god, it's like a sleep over every night!" Veronica and Betty shared a giddy smile.

"But where are you going to sleep, Mrs. Lodge?" Betty asked, tilting her head to the side. H

ermione looked at Alice. "Then I guess it's a sleepover for us too," She chuckled making Alice chuckle as well.

"Wait, you two? Living under the same roof?" Veronica's eyebrows scrunched. "Isn't that like World War 3?"

Alice laughed. "Once upon a time your mother and I were a lot like you and Betty."

Betty and Veronica looked at them with wide eyes. " _Really?_ "

"Yes, really. We did went to high school together." Hermione stood up from her sit, placed Juniper on her car seat and went to wash the bowls she and Alice used.

Alice laid Dagwood next to Juniper and stood beside Hermione by the sink to dry the bowls and glasses. "Hermione was the mean girl."

"Shut up," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"It's true!" Alice turned to the girls with bright wide eyes interested to the stories of their past. "She's a small person but damn, she will fight and bully anyone."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not like that anymore." She said.

"What were you two like before?" Betty asked.

"Your mother wore lots of black, lots of ripped jeans. Denim shorts paired with fishnets and there was this red beanie she used to wear." Hermione smirked and reminisced the past and how things were easy back then.

Alice chuckled and turned to Veronica. "Well, your mother wore prints. Any kinds of print, you name it."

"At least I don't wear hickeys after third period." Hermione smirked at Alice.

Alice gasped, "Shut up." She said, pointing a finger at Hermione.

Hermione laughed while the two girls in front of them grew confused. "Who was your boyfriend, mom?" Betty asked. "Was it Dad?"

"No, hell no." Hermione answered. "Your mom only dated your dad a few months before graduation. He sure as hell didn't hide in the janitor's closet to make out with someone."

"What?" Betty exclaimed. "Oh my god, mom!"

"I'm not dropping any names but yes, I did used to do that." Alice knew there was no point of hiding it when Hermione practically exposed her. "At least I'm not a teacher's pet." She shrugged, giving Hermione a side eye.

"Mrs. Leve was a good teacher!" Hermione threw her hands up in frustration.

"No, she wasn't." Alice started laughing. "The only reason why she gave all of us an A on the final test was because you gave her weed brownies instead of a regular one!" Alice doubled over and wiped away the tears on the side of her eyes.

"Accidentally!" Hermione exclaimed. "Although, I admit. She was a bitch for a couple of months before she warmed up to us."

"To you." Alice said after getting over her laugh. "She warmed up to you, not us."

Hermione shrugged. "Whatever, she was nice."

"She died a couple of years ago." Alice said, "Cancer." Hermione pouted.

"Is there anything you don't know about anyone in this town?" Betty asked.

"It's a small town, Betty. Everyone knows something about anyone." Hermione replied.

"Do you know something about FP?" Betty asked.

Alice was unable to answer so Hermione swooped in to save her. "I heard he's seeing someone from the Northside."

"Huh, I wonder who it might be." Veronica said hiding her smirk behind her hand. "We'll be upstairs if you need us." Veronica grabbed Betty's arm and dragged her to run on the stairs carrying Juniper and Dagwood’s car seats.

"You just had to say that." Alice shook her head. "Come on, let's head up. We have some errands to do."

Hermione and Alice walked up the stairs. "Uh, what errands?" She asked when they reached her room. "I have a lunch date with FP at Pop's." Alice said, "I want you to come so it wouldn't be suspicious."

"Oh, this old act again? Me being the third wheel? Nice." Hermione sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Pick anything you want to wear in my closet while I shower." Alice said before getting inside the bathroom. Hermione heard the shower turn on and opened Alice's closet to pick her outfit for her date and for her to casually wear. She picked a denim jeans with a grey tee paired with white blazer for Alice and a simple grey dress for her and laid it out on the bed. Alice had no complains of Hermione's choice of clothes and went on to continue with her routine.

She and Hermione came out of the room an hour later looking fresh and gathered their purses before bidding goodbyes to their respective daughters. The drive to Pop's was a short time but it seemed like forever to Alice. Hermione knew her best friend was excited to see FP again, this time on a date not covering up a murder. Hermione could see Alice skipping a little while she walked from the car to Pop's.

She walked behind her and bumped into her when Alice suddenly stopped walking and looked dead straight at FP on the counter with a younger woman flirting with him. Hermione saw her shoulders drop and turned around to walk briskly back to the car. "My usual and Alice Smith's usual." She said, fully knowing Pop's knew their usual orders by heart.

FP heard her voice and glanced at her sideways, leaving the younger woman staring at him confused. "Hey, where's Alice?" He asked.

Hermione glared at him, "I don't know." She said.

FP looked out at the parking lot spotting Alice's station wagon. "Isn't that Alice's car?" He pointed at it.

"I drove here." Hermione lied, turning to her phone and faked texting.

FP sighed. "Okay," He knew there was nothing he can do when Hermione's ignoring him. "Tell her-" He started but Hermione cut him off.

"Tell it yourself." Hermione told him. Grabbing the two bags from Pop's hold and gave him the money and stormed off.

"Oh FP, what did you do?" Pops asked him, hearing what Hermione said.

"I don't know, Pops." FP sat back down on the stool and leaned his forehead down.

Hermione reached the car only seeing Alice's white blazer inside but the owner was nowhere to be seen. Smelling a faint whiff of smoke led her behind the dumpster and seeing Alice smoking and sitting down on a beat up stool. "Old habit die hard, don't they?" She said. “Behind the dumpster is still our place after all.”

Alice chuckled darkly and passed her the cigarette knowing she won't say no. "What did you order?" She asked, grabbing the bag that Hermione gave her.

"Your usual," Hermione said after blowing the smoke. Alice took out the contents out of the bag. A cheesy bacon burger with onion rings and a vanilla milkshake. "Give me yours," Alice switched her onion rings for Hermione's french fries. It was a habit they couldn't break either.

They ate their usual in silence before Hermione broke it. "What happened back there?" She asked, taking a sip from her strawberry milkshake.

Alice shook her head. "The whole nine yards, my ass." She sighed, "How can I fall for that again? He hurt me once and I let him do it again."

"It's probably not a big deal." Hermione said, reaching out to her. "He left the girl the second he saw me."

"Yeah because he knows you'd tell me." Alice said scoffed. "Unbelievable."

"Maybe you’ve got it all wrong, Alice." Hermione called her out.

"Maybe," Alice shrugged nonchalantly. “Come on, let’s get your clothes and stop borrowing mine.” She smiled but Hermione knew better than that.

And she'll continue to smile, no matter how hurt she is.

**Author's Note:**

> so, how was that? not much yet but it's a start. comment what you think and request because i would really love that!! <3


End file.
